


That’s a Yes From Me

by Deadly_Sirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AKA, But reeeeeally light shit, Dirty Talk, Fluff, HEDRIC IS MY LIFE, Hedric, I will protect them and fight for them, IT IS PURE AND WHOLESOME AND I LOVE THESE BOYS, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, M/M, Smut, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, heck yeet, okay there is some, pure fluff, second task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: Harry accidentally wears a Hufflepuff tie and Cedric accidentally wears a Gryffindor tie and maybe.. maybe the events in the Prefects’ bathroom weren’t exactly innocent.. or alone.





	That’s a Yes From Me

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of the story I linked the fanart this was inspired off of! (I hanged it from drarry to hedric)

Boop boop! This fic was inspired by [THIS](http://fern-illustrations.tumblr.com/post/171959033223/ok-secretly-dating-drarry-fanfics-are-my-weakness) piece of art!

————

“Harry?”

James Potter’s son, through and through, finally tuned into Hermione’s constant voice when it spouted his name. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and desperately attempted to remember what she’d been saying. It didn’t work.

”Hmm?”

”I said, why are you wearing a Hufflepuff tie?”

Hermione’s question made absolutely no sense until Harry looked down and realized he was, indeed, wearing a tie made of yellow and black, not red and gold. His brain struggled for a reasonable answer but words failed on the tip of his tongue. It was during Harry’s response of a somewhat strangled and somewhat confused noise, that the other Hogwarts Champion, from the respectable house of Hufflepuff, decided to approach the Gryffindor table.

Wearing a Gryffindor tie.

”Uh, Harry?” His head snapped up at Cedric’s voice and Hermione and Ron turned around to glare at his competitor. “You—er—I think you have my tie” Diggory resigned.

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed and Ron’s mouth fell open in shock.

”You- Diggory- The both of you- Together?!”

Instead of answering Ron, Harry simply blushed shamefully as he began to undo Cedric’s tie from around his own neck. Memories of the previous night flooded back.

Memories of Cedric looking up in surprise from his bath as Harry entered the Prefects’ bathroom to crack the egg open. Memories of Cedric nervously inviting him in and Harry nervously accepting. Memories of finally quenching a crush Harry’d had since third year, memories of  lips on lips, tangled hair, and hands on wet skin. The two had stumbled back into the Hufflepuff dormitory, where Cedric had blown Harry unbelievably well, and Harry returned the favor somewhat mediocrely. 

The morning had been early and rushed, a nearly failed attempt at getting Harry out of Cedric’s bed. They had only had five minutes before Cedric’s dorm mates would begin to wake up for breakfast, and Harry simply grabbed the wrong tie and bolted. Cedric must’ve been too preoccupied with thoughts about the Tournament ~~and hopefully Harry~~  to notice the wrong tie either.

“Don’t take it off,” Cedric said, floating into the seat next to Harry and slinging an arm around his shoulders, effectively stopping his actions. “It looks sexy on you.” He pause and leaned in, hot breath tickling Harry’s ear and making him shiver. “Makes everybody know you’re mine.“.

”Mate, I’m trying to eat breakfast here, not watch Harry get felt up by his competitor.”

”Honestly, Weasley, Delacour and Krum are our competitors. We’re both in this for Hogwarts,” Cedric replied smoothly.

Harry absentmindedly turned into Cedric and fiddled with the red and gold fabric hanging from his neck. The proximity caused Harry to look up. He found his eyes caught in the appearance of Cedric’s lips, smooth and immediately in front of him. The older boy must’ve been thinking the same thing, because quickly the space between the two pairs disappeared and they were kissing at the breakfast table.

Ginny groaned loudly at the sight and proclaimed it too early, meaning Cedric had to pull away with a grin. “I know we never talked about.. _this_ , but you were wearing my tie, so people knew something happened. I hope you really don’t mind me kissing you.”

When Harry shook his head, Cedric’s shoulders relaxed a tad, and he popped a piece of fruit from Harry’s plat into his mouth.

Harry watched Cedric. Everything the boy did was fascinating and marvelous to him. Parvati and Lavender giggled loudly as Cedric’s muscles flexed when he pulled Harry closer into his side. He was tall, athletic, and handsome. Gorgeous enough to put Blaise Zabini to the test. And he had chosen Harry Potter to snuggle up to him at breakfast.

”Right, so you’re gay then?”

”Oh, Merlin, no. No, ladies do it quite well for me. I’m simply bi, Patil. Bisexual, that is.”

“And you?”

The girl seemed to round fiercely on Harry, as if expecting a large protest. But Harry’s response was simply a shrug and a nuzzle closer to Cedric’s chest. “Girls are... nice, I guess. But Diggory... Merlin, he smells amazing. And he’s positively stunning too. Don’t get me started on what this boy can do with his mouth either because last night—“

”Professor McGonagall! Hello,” Cedric quickly cut Harry off even though the Gryffindor had been gaining more confidence the more he spoke. “Anything we can do for you?”

McGonagall looked at them quizzically before carefully choosing her words and opening her mouth. “Yes, Mr. Diggory. I would like to speak to you and Mr. Potter. Privately, perhaps, in my office this morning. See me immediately before lunch, boys.”

”Of course,” Cedric nodded. Harry smiled gratefully at the Professor as she glanced over at him.

”And one more thing. It is Hogwarts dress-code to wear house ties during meals and classes, yes, but your _own_ house’s ties.” She raised her eyebrows high in expectance and Cedric blushed.

”Er, yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor.”

”We were just... trying them on. Wanted to see what we’d look like in each other’s houses,” Harry supplied. He had separated substantially from Diggory when McGonagall appeared, but she had a knowing look on her face. One that said she would never, ever believe a single Potter’s bullshit ever again.

 

Before lunch, Harry and Cedric got in a quick snog in the broom cupboard opposite McGonagall’s office. Before things escalated too quickly, however, they painstakingly pulled apart and reorganized themselves, making sure their ties and robes were the correct color before exiting. Cedric ran his hands through his hair many times before deciding it was just right in a mirror he’d transfigured out of a portion of the wall. Harry’s was hopeless, but it was always hopeless.

Instead, Cedric flicked his wand and a cool tingle engulfed Harry’s face, leaving as fast as it came. “There. Now you’re lips aren’t quite as swollen. Calms down redness in the face, too,” Cedric supplied. Harry nodded absentmindedly and stole a quick kiss before pushing open his Head of House’s office door.

”Professor?” He called out as they entered the room. “You wanted to see us?”

”Yes. Yes, please, sit down, Diggory and Potter. This will be brief.”

The two awkwardly ambled over to the pair of chairs across from her desk, not sitting too close to each other in a conscious effort that neither wanted to maintain. Alas, Harry couldn’t very well sit on Cedric’s lap in the presence of their Profesosor, now could he?

”Let’s begin. How are you two feeling about the Second Task?”

”Fairly well,” Cedric piped up immediately.

Harry slowly shrugged his shoulders to minimize the amount of stress he had about the task. McGonagall’s lips thinned, and although she’d never admit she preferred any students, Harry knew she was hoping he’d win the Tournament for Gryffindor.

”Right. Well, I wanted to speak with you two today because inter-house relationships, whether platonic or.. _romantic_ ,” she supressed a slight smirk off of her face and continued, “are not only allowed at Hogwarts, but encouraged since they tend to create an environment of acceptance and diversity. This, I’m sure you both know. However, that being said,” she paused, her lip quivering as if she didn’t want to have to say her next sentence.

“That being said,” she repeated, “it may not be wise for the two of you to become particularly... close. While we at Hogwarts are more than thrilled to see new interactions being made, there is some... _external_ concern. This is partly due to the fact that the Tournament is exceedingly dangerous, and getting too attached to a fellow competitor might lead one to accidentally make a poor, possible dangerous, choice. But mainly, the concern is that the two of you might be consciously forming an alliance. Or, more specifically, sharing information and helping each other in regards to the Tournament.

”This, as you both know, is highly illegal in the Tournament’s rules and constitutes as cheating.” She paused her breath to examine her students, both of whom seemed calm but confused. “Understand, Potter and Diggory, that cheating, if uncovered, will _not_ be taken lightly.” Her tone was warning them, and her face was cold.

But in the blink of an eye, she was cheery and plowed on before either of them could say anything. “That being said, I have faith that neither of you would do that. So, I am fully comfortable with saying that you both agreed you have never, nor _will_ ever, speak a word to each other about the Tournament. Thus, your interactions have the full support of Dumbledore and I against any questioning headmasters or headmistresses. Understood?”

Harry, completely baffled, simply followed Cedric’s confident example and nodded at her question. “Brilliant. Then off you two go, you must be getting to lunch now.”

The second the pair had stepped outside and shut the door, Harry was swearing. “What the bloody fuck was that about?!”

”Karkaroff and Maxime probably got antsy at the sight of us hanging out this morning and said something to Dumbledore. Two Hogwarts chamions already isn’t fair, never mind two with an alliance. And McGonagall knows everybody cheats in this Tournament every year anyways, the meeting was just to cover our arses and allow her and Dumbledore to defend us if people accuse us.”

The pair walked in silence after Cedric’s explanation. Diggory politely let Harry contemplate and understand the situation, while he himself simply watched the younger boy think. He was beautiful when he was distracted and deep in thought.

”So the whole thing was just a show?”

”Pretty much,” Cedric concluded.

”Damn, my boyfriend’s smarter than a Ravenclaw Prefect!”

Cedric laughed at the exclamation and took Harry’s hand in his own. “Well I guess boyfriends ought to go to the Yule Ball together, shouldn’t they?”

“Especially since they aren’t cheating through the Triwizard Tournament together either. Perhaps they could even show up Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan!”

A laugh, the most beautiful and soulful sound, escaped from Cedric.

”I’m assuming that was your way of asking me to the Ball, right?” Harry clarified, as he wasn’t always the quickest.

“That depends,” Cedric replied slowly. He pausef his strided and his arm stretched out as his hand, still clasped with Harry’s, was accidentally dragged away. Upon noticing Cedric’s position, Harry turned back and found himself pulled into his newly-boyfriend’s chest.

”Depends on what?”

”Well, depends on whether or not that was a ‘yes’ from you, Potter,” Cedric whispered, touching their lips softly together as he did so.

Harry’s face split into a grin and he tugged Cedric down towards him for a proper snog. He would be going to the Yule Ball, not alone or with some girl he didn’t care about, as the past few weeks had anticipated, but with his _boyfriend_.

”That’s a yes from me, Diggory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for reading, kudos and comments if you liiiiked it! :D


End file.
